Coronation Debacle
by FrozenSolace
Summary: "We would like...your blessing...of...our marriage!" Re-envisioning this scene in a way where Elsa gets to prove how much she loves Anna. Elsa does not 'just know how to shut people out'. In fact, I'd like imagine she knows as much about love as Olaf. Sisterly-fluff and feels ahead.
1. The Coronation Banquet

Valorous day to mine own dearest audience. Alloweth me to cordially inviteth thee to yet anoth'r fic in this belov'd fandom. This story doth take lodging in summ'r in the city of Arendelle. It couldn't beest warmeth'r it couldn't beest sunni'r but is yond about to changeth?

Okay, if any of you'll managed to read that kudos to you. Now off to a more legit intro. This fic is basically about the glove scene where Elsa loses control and almost impales everyone. I kinda wanted to remake that scene becos I _don't_ think Elsa only knows 'how to shut people out'. In fact, I'd like to imagine she knows as much about love as Olaf…

 **Italicised means the character's thought or an emphasised word.**

I'd like to thank theblindwriter95, sassyfriend, CrazyHastings, erik448 and yubima-chan for favouriting, reviewing or following. It really means a lot to know you like the fic.

Disney owns Frozen.

Without further ado, enjoy…

* * *

It was the coronation ball. Anna had just finished dancing with the Duke of Weselton and was returning to Elsa's side.

"Well he was sprightly." Elsa quipped while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna joked while rubbing her sore feet.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked with a twinkle in her eyes. The younger girl was overwhelmed and loved the attention her sister was giving her.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna smiled wistfully.

"Me too..." Elsa spoke without thinking. But caught herself seeing the hopeful expression on Anna face. She couldn't bear to give Anna any false hope. The Queen stiffened up and looked away. Bringing the stoic mask back over her face, she knew she was breaking inside.

"But it can't." Then came the part she dreaded the most.

"But why not? I mean if we just..."

"It just can't." Elsa turned to the side and internally recoiled from her own words. _Why couldn't Anna just enjoy the moment?_ This was the first time she had had a normal conversation with her sister in years and she whimpered inwards when she saw the sea of hurt she had inflicted upon her sister. Anna's smile had dropped as though she had been stung by her sister's words and Elsa could see that Anna was trying not to get emotional. Elsa took a deep breath. At that moment the older wanted nothing more than to hug her sister close to her and comfort her.

"Excuse me for a minute." Elsa sadly watched Anna leave even though she didn't want her to. The Queen made to go after her but stopped herself at the last moment. _It's for her own good._ She tried to convince herself. _I'll just let her cool down for a while. She will come back eventually and then I will explain everything to her. No more secrets._

Meanwhile, Anna was lost deep in thought as she aimlessly walked away and tried to overcome her emotions. She had been delighted to think that her sister was finally opening up to her. But Elsa was still as cold as ever. She was still going to shut her out even after all they had been through. The younger had thought that the elder would change her mind, seeing that everything was going to change today after she had been crowned Queen. However, it now seemed that after the banquet, things were going to go back to how they usually were. With Elsa and her being just as estranged as ever. The princess told herself that she just needed some fresh air.

As she was moving, she had her eyes cast down and did not notice a man nearby, who was meaning to bow to a dignitary. The next moment, Anna found herself knocked off her feet and flailing for balance as she fell backwards. She thought that she would hit the floor, but the impact never came for Prince Hans managed to catch her at the last moment. He gave her a perfect smile.

"Glad I caught you."

"Hans."

The prince smoothly set his drink on a passing tray and whisked her into a waltz. The song was romantic, and Anna was soon entranced under his dreamy gaze. Time just appeared to dissolve around them as they got to know each other better. Anna thought that Hans was a true gentleman. He did not seem to mind her incessant rambling but instead listened on with interest. He did not take offense when she hit his face by mistake while articulating animatedly. He just laughed it off. He even liked the streak of white hair which she had not really paid much attention to. Indeed, Prince Hans just seemed like the perfect prince.

They were currently sitting on the ledge of the balcony facing the Kingdom and Anna was teaching Hans how to eat a krumkake.

"Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." The duo laughed as the krumkake crumbled in his face.

"Okay wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of the pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years."

"That's horrible."

"It's what brothers do."

Anna realised that Hans' life so far had been much like hers. He had been lonely and unappreciated throughout most of his life. He must have felt like the spare with twelve older brothers pushing him around.

"...And sisters." Anna added. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day…she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Before she could dwell on her memories, Hans took her hand.

"I would never shut you out." He affirmed and gave her a reassuring smile. Anna's heart fluttered. _Could a prince get any more perfect?_

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." Hans replied enthusiastically. The princess burst into a song with Hans joining her. The next few moments were a blizzard of events which took them from balcony to balcony, across an empty hallway, onto the castle roof, on a bridge ledge, on the clock tower and amongst the stable doors. Finally, they climbed to the top of a waterfall overlooking the Kingdom. Anna raised up her hands to frame the moon and Hans put his hands on top of hers. Together, their hands formed a heart. Anna was elated. This day was already proving to be much better than she could have ever hoped for. There were only a few things that could possibly make it any better.

"Can I say something crazy...?" Hans got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Anna gasped. It was like a dream come true. She had only read about this in fairy tales where the charming prince finds true love with the princess and they live happily ever after, but she had not expected it to happen to her so fast. This was her moment of happiness. Anna had finally found someone who could make her happy and, so she was not going to miss out on this opportunity.

"Can I just say something even crazier? Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Elsa was left standing at the podium and greeting every dignitary and guest that came up to meet her. She had put on a warm smile on her face even though internally, she was feeling worried for her sister. Anna had left her side a while ago and Elsa had not seen her ever since. _Anna should have returned by now._ The Queen wanted to make amends with her sister. Elsa could not go on without knowing her little sister was alright. She cared about her deeply and wished that things had gone different that night. _I finally had the chance to bond with Anna tonight. But I blew it._ _If I had not been born with these cursed powers of mine, Anna and I would have been so much closer._ Elsa sighed, she knew however that Anna's safety came first. She would go around the world and back again to ensure her sister was safe. Even from herself.

Elsa made her way forward at a regal pace towards Kai, their head steward, who was serving one of their guests. She wanted him to look for Anna and ensure that she was alright. However, just as she was nearing the butler, two dignitaries approached her. Elsa swallowed up her disappointment and turned to face them. They were the Spanish and French dignitaries. Arendelle had been on good terms with both those countries and their relations had helped them in their times of crisis. Arendelle now looked to her to keep good relations with all their partners and allies. It was no easy job, but Elsa had been prepared.

"Greeting Your Majesty, I am Pierre, the ambassador of France and this is Miguel the ambassador of Spain." Miguel continued, "Congratulations on your coronation as Queen, Your Majesty and our compliments to you on the grandeur of your banquet."

"Thank you for you complements and for visiting Monsieur Pierre and Señor Miguel. I trust your journey to Arendelle has been without incident."

"Quite so, Your Majesty, we have grown accustomed to sea faring through our travels as ambassadors."

They continued their conversation with small talk and Elsa gave her input and voiced her opinions where necessary. After a while, just as the dignitaries bowed again to take their leave, the Queen heard her sister calling her. Elsa acknowledged the dignitaries and as they left, she turned to face Anna.

"Me again." Anna curtseyed awkwardly. "May I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"You Majesty." Hans bowed. Elsa acknowledged him politely but felt uncomfortable with how close Anna was standing to the Prince. Moreover, she was actually _clinging_ to his right arm.

"We would like..."

"...your blessing..."

"...of..."

"...our marriage!" They both said in unison with Anna leaning on Hans' shoulder.

* * *

Okay, that's the first part of 'Coronation Debacle'. It's called 'The Coronation Banquet' because it pretty much sets the scene for that evening.

I bet a favourite or review wouldn't take that much effort. I know that the review button is literally inches away. Just type smt in and hit that button.

Next Chap will be uploaded soon.

Cordially,

~FrozenSolace


	2. A Simple Misunderstanding?

Wow, the response to that previous chapter was amazing. Thanks to all the wonderful people who favourited, followed or reviewed. You made my week.

I am truly sorry for ending the last chap on sort of a cliff-hanger, but it is necessary to get the story out in its various parts. Anyway, here's the next chapter as promised.

Enjoy…

* * *

 _"We would like..."_

 _"...your blessing..."_

 _"...of..."_

 _"...our marriage!" They said in unison with Anna leaning on Hans' shoulder._

"Marriage...?" Elsa asked shocked at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa tried to calm herself down and give her sister a chance to explain herself. How had they come to know each other? How well do they know each other? Why the rush to get married?! None of these questions were answered as Anna rambled off into the unnecessary bits.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and then..." Anna gasped and faced Hans, "Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa repeated in disbelief.

"Absolutely!"

"Anna..." Elsa tried in vain to gain her sister's attention.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..."

"What? No, no, no, no, no." This was getting out of hand. Who was this Hans giving Anna false hope and agreeing to her every request? And who has twelve brothers, no less?

Anna failed to see the look of distress growing on her sister's face. "Of course, we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must..."

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa couldn't just let Anna rush into marriage just like that. The elder didn't even know this prince before the coronation. Why would she agree to bless the marriage of her sister to a complete stranger?

"Wait, what?" Anna was surprised. She had thought that Elsa would have been happy for her seeing that she was happy with this man. However, Elsa still wanted to keep her shut in this castle just like before.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." Elsa asked hoping that Anna would take the hint and listen to her. She wanted to tell Anna all about her powers and how she had been cursed with them. How important it was to keep the fact hidden that the Queen of Arendelle had ice powers she could not control. She knew that Anna was old enough now to understand her reasons and she hoped that Anna would put all of this behind her. However, her hopes were crushed.

"No. Whatever you have to say," Anna linked her arm around Han's. "You can say to both of us."

This was going to be _much_ harder than she figured. She would have to get to the root of the problem. She put on her regal facade.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it is true love." Anna tried to convince her sister.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa recoiled from the remark. A wave of hurt washed over her. To hear Anna, say such a thing was unbearably painful. Her hurt soon turned to anger but she swallowed it down. As the Crown Princess and future Queen, she was trained to have perfect mastery over her emotions. It was times like these that required her to act tactfully and not impulsively. What _did_ she know about true love? What _did_ she know? Elsa smiled ruefully.

"I know that true love is putting other's needs before yours. Sacrificing your happiness for the sake of others'. Loving someone enough to let them go and in time, Anna, I hope you'll come to realise that I shut you out because of my love for you. I know enough about true love. You asked me for my blessing and my answer is no. Now...excuse me"

Elsa straightened her posture and began walking past the duo.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Anna put up her hand and prevented him from flustering Elsa any further.

"Leave her be, Hans." She muttered deep in thought. "I'll go after her. Meet me tomorrow at noon at the bridge near the castle gates."

Anna was aware that all the dignitaries and guests would be staying at the town hall where sufficient accommodations had been provided for them. It was to ensure the Royals' safety as it had been deemed imprudent to have the guests situated so close to the Royals. Prince Hans was no exception and she wanted to make sure that some way or another she could see him after that day.

"Okay, I'll be there. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? You know we are in this together." Hans was so sweet.

"I'll be fine Hans. See you tomorrow." Anna replied and kissing his cheek, she went after her sister. Hans chuckled to himself.

* * *

Anna pushed through the crowd just in time to see the Queen leave through the doors of the Grand Hall. She walked after her, intending to catch up to her eventually. Elsa's words were ringing in her head. _'You can't marry a man you just met.'_ It was her life, she could do whatever she pleased. Anna tried to be angry at Elsa, but she felt her will dissolving. She just couldn't bring herself to. She thought about what Elsa had said about true love. That it was putting someone else's needs before yours and sacrificing your happiness for the sake of others. Had Hans done any of those things for her? Now that she really thought about it, she had only wanted to marry Hans because she had assumed that such a day would come only once in a lifetime.

Anna had believed that after the Coronation day, her fate in the castle would have been sealed. She had thought that she would not have had another chance to find her true love. However, she realised then just how wrong she had been. Elsa would have never forced her to stay against her will. After all, three years ago, Elsa had explicitly allowed and even encouraged her to leave the castle whenever she wanted provided she took a few royal guards with her. Anna had of course never ventured out for too long. She always felt an irresistible urge to return to the castle and be as close to her sister as she could.

The princess realised then that the main reason for her decision to marry a man she had just met was her desire for some attention. Hans had shown her more attention than she had received in years. He had promised her that he would never shut her out. However, did that mean Hans truly loved her? She wasn't sure anymore.

"For now," Anna thought as she opened, stepped through and closed the doors of the Grand Hall behind her, "I need to talk to my sister."

The princess knew that she could not live like this anymore. Hanging on to her only family left with a relationship through a door. Something had to change. Elsa had to open up to her. What had Anna ever done to her to deserve this? Why did Elsa shut her out? Why did she shut the whole world out? What was she so afraid of? She remembered Elsa's words, _'I shut you out because of my love for you. True love is loving someone enough to let them go'_ and Anna was filled with a renewed sense of worry and confusion. What did Elsa mean by that? What was the thing keeping them apart? How could they overcome it? Did this mean that Elsa had loved her all these thirteen years? Loved her enough to shut herself away for the sake of her sister? Anna couldn't bear the thought. She needed some answers.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe it. She had managed to control her emotions much better than she had expected. Nevertheless, it was not to say that she had not been incredibly flustered by the events. As she walked down the hallway, she realised that her powers were showing but not so visibly. As Queen, Elsa now had to maintain her regal composure whenever in public. She was walking gracefully with her hands neatly folded in front of her. On her way, it occurred to her that she may have revealed a bit too much about her powers to Anna. Elsa shook her head. With new found determination, the Queen vowed she would tell Anna everything when she felt ready to.

"Elsa, wait." Anna had caught up with her. Elsa's heart was palpitating, and she found it increasingly harder to control her powers. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Yes, Anna."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it, but I need to know Elsa. What is it that kept us apart all those years? That is still keeping us apart? Is it my fault? You know how I tend to mess up everything. If it is, then I'm truly sorry Elsa."

"It's not your fault, Anna. It's no one's. You have nothing to be sorry for. Meet me at the library after the party and I will tell you everything. I just need to take care of something first."

"Let me come with you." Anna pleaded. Elsa looked doubtful for a second but relented.

"Of course, right this way." She started moving down the hall again. Looking beside her, she saw Anna following her apprehensively. Elsa internally sighed; being apart had driven a wedge through their relationship. Anna now seemed to constantly worry about upsetting her or letting her down. While Elsa unceasingly worried about hurting Anna with her powers. This had created a rift between them which would only grow with her new position as the Queen. It was time for things to change. She had to take the first step in rekindling their friendship. Elsa stopped short and mustered up some courage.

"Anna..."

"hrm..." Anna stopped too wondering what was wrong. She faced Elsa and the Queen slowly turned to face her.

"I need you to know something," Elsa began and emphasised each word, "I love you Anna. I always have and you're more important to me than anything else in the world."

Elsa tried to convey all that she felt through her eyes. Anna, on her part, was overwhelmed to hear her sister say something like that to her. She tried to reply but found herself incapable of forming any coherent words. Anna instead leapt forward and enveloped her sister in a bear hug.

Elsa barely managed to register what was happening. _Is Anna hugging me?_ Elsa panicked but did not dare to touch Anna to push her away _, oh no,_ _this is not good_. _Get away from me Anna. I'm dangerous. I could hurt you._

However, all her thoughts were silenced when Anna leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Elsa found her eyes growing moist as she felt more loved than she had ever felt in her whole life. She slowly moved her arms and returned the hug, holding Anna as close to her as she could. She was never going to let Anna go ever again. They stayed that way for what felt like hours before eventually pulling away. Elsa smiled at Anna and Anna smiled back at her.

"Come on…" Elsa finally said and began moving down the hall once again with Anna following beside her.

They shared a companionable silence until they reached the doors leading out into the courtyard.

"What are you planning to do, Elsa?

"I have to go and address my people."

* * *

Alright, hands down, I really enjoyed myself writing this fic. Don't forget to leave a review. I literally live for reviews. And a favourite or follow would be nice. It would be highly reassuring to know that I'm actually talking to someone in this Author's notes section. But hey, this really passes the time.

This chapter is called 'A Simple Misunderstanding?' because I believe the coronation scene would never have happened if either of the sister knew how much the other loved them.

There's more to come though so stay tuned.

And…that's about all I got to say. So, stay awesome. And you know you can ask me absolutely anything about my fics. Just don't ask me to reveal future plot points. I don't like spoilers so…

Farewell my comrades, warmest regards to all until we meet again

~FrozenSolace


	3. Duty, Honour and Grace

First of all, a big thank you to everyone who has visited this fic. We have hit 600 views and counting.

Welcome to another installation of my beloved fic – 'Coronation Debacle'. Sorry to keep you'll waiting. This one needed quite a bit of scripting and planning.

Enjoy…

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was the first female monarch in a long time. Her Royal Majesty was also the youngest monarch ever in the history of Arendelle. So, it was understandable if she was more than a little nervous as she walked forward through the castle doors and onto the porch facing the courtyard. Upon seeing the Queen, the hubbub of the crowd grew with excitement. Everyone gathered in the courtyard turned to face Elsa and they were filled with awe at the sight of their ruler. Shouts of, "There she is!" and "Queen Elsa!", could be heard.

Elsa was quite flattered with the response she received. She never expected the people to be this excited to meet her. What with the closed gates and silence from the Royals, she had expected the people to be reserved towards them. But it seemed that the silence from the castle had only piqued the interest of the people for when they were finally given a chance to meet their sovereign. Elsa had a good feeling about this. Just then, Anna came up behind her and the crowd once again cheered for their Princess. Anna awkwardly smiled and waved at the crowd. Elsa motioned for Anna to stand beside her and Anna gladly complied. The Queen then faced her people and raised a hand for silence. The bustle of the crowd immediately died down and Elsa could begin.

"People of Arendelle, I, Queen Elsa, welcome you to my Coronation Ball and I would like to thank you for being present here today. As your Queen, I will strive to serve our Kingdom to the utmost of my power and to stand true by the oaths I have taken to cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all my judgements. As my father, the late King Agnarr fulfilled his duties to you. So will I, fulfil my duty to always care for and protect you, my people. May our Kingdom prosper and always stay united as one people of Arendelle."

An uproarious cheer went throughout the crowd when Elsa had finished her speech. The Queen looked around happily feeling overwhelmed with the affection her people were showing her. She looked at Anna standing beside her.

"You did well," the redhead said while giving her a reassuring smile.

Elsa's joy only increased. After the hubbub had died down once more, Elsa continued ad-lib.

"I would like to introduce to you my sister. You may know her as Princess Anna of Arendelle but to me she is and forever will be my beloved sister Anna. She has never given up on me and has stood beside me to this day. I praise and adore her for the bravery, courage and resilience she has shown in all the adversities she has faced. So, it is with great pleasure that I announce that she is from this day forth, Crown Princess of Arendelle and in all matters, my right hand."

It was Anna's turn now to feel overwhelmed by her sister's declaration. The Royal sisters exchanged a warm look while the people cheered and applauded once again for their Princess.

"Crown Princess and right hand, huh? You do know how to flatter me." Anna teased with a wry smile.

"Only for you, my precious."

The Royals shared a moment before the people started coming up one by one to meet their Queen and Princess. Elsa and Anna received compliments from almost every citizen. Many also brought them gifts which were passed on to the castle staff standing nearby. The staff were told to bring the gifts into the castle and set them in the great hall. Once most of the people had met the Queen, the Royals were free to mingle with the people. Tables had been set up at the sides to provide the guests with light snacks and drinks. Anna promptly brought Elsa over to one of the tables serving chocolate fondue and they indulged themselves in the delicacy. After some time, the dignitaries and ambassadors exited the castle and came to join the crowd present in the courtyard. Curtsies and pleasantries were exchanged. It was an all round festive environment. The Queen and Princess enjoyed themselves, occasionally making small talk. Each was content just to be in the other's company and nothing needed to be said. It was noticed however, that the Princess fiercely stuck by Queen's side for the duration of the event.

It was at last time for the guests to leave. Anna and Elsa bade them goodbye as they left through the gates. Some of the dignitaries present were off to their ships to sail home as their homelands were near Arendelle. Others headed to the town hall to rest before sailing the next day. The Queen duly thanked all her castle staff including Kai and Gerda for the smooth way in which the ball had been run.

As the Royal sisters stood at the castle porch and watched the last of the guests leave, it occurred to Anna that she had been so happy to have Elsa beside her that she had never got a chance to see Hans again. _Either that or Hans has been avoiding me in the presence of Elsa._ Anna thought glumly. _But then again, this day has been more or less the most perfect day in a long time. And it's all because of Elsa._ Anna sneaked a glance at her sister standing next to her and she was filled with a sensation of affection and love for the person she had looked up to her whole life. Elsa had finally allowed her to stand beside her and accompany her. She had enjoyed her time with Elsa very much and never wanted this moment to be over.

Queen Elsa kept a wary eye on the courtyard. The last of the guests were leaving and the castle staff were busy clearing up the tables at the sides. The coronation ball had been an indisputable success, yet Elsa could not help but feel worried that her powers could slip at any moment. Upon seeing the last guests leave, the Queen raised her voice and issued a firm command.

"The party is over, close the gates."

* * *

Wow, that is exactly how I believe Elsa in her Queenly aura or character is like. Enigmatic.

That being said, I realise that some of you are unhappy with how not-nervous (confident) Elsa is. I understand why you may think so but consider this. When we see Elsa in Frozen, during the coronation, she appears confident and sure of herself. Yes, she is scared about her powers being revealed but she is quite comfortable with being around people. She knows who she is and she knows her role as the ruler of the Kingdom. Frozen's script says she enters the ball 'poised and looking surprisingly content'. When we get to see her prepare for her coronation, she is not a nervous-wreck. Yes, she is scared about her powers but she shows no apprehension to public attention. Hence, every time Elsa can be seen as confident, poised and collected, she is not fearing her powers as much and is just being herself. :)

Next, the thing about declaring Anna the Crown Princess or heir apparent to the throne. It's literal meaning is that if something happened to the Queen, Anna would be made the next Queen. But it was supposed to be more like she was giving Anna her own position of power before the death of their parents. I know the term 'crown princess' makes no sense because there is only one Princess left and she is already expected to be next in line. But I felt that the issue of treating Anna as a spare should be addressed and in this manner, it is ensured that she is always made to feel important to the Queen.

As for Elsa saying 'my precious'. Well, here are my thoughts. The common usage of 'my precious' is reserved for people either in a romantic or in a family relationship. Needless to say, you know which one was intended. The usual way this is used in a family context is when a mother calls her child - "my precious". I believe that Elsa is as much of a mother figure to Anna as their real mother. She is like Anna's guardian angel. Thus, in this manner, I completely encapsulate what I have to say and leave the rest to your interpretation.

Sorry for the relatively shorter chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and would more than make up for it.

This is the third chapter of 'Coronation Debacle' and it is called 'Duty, Honour and Grace' because it shows Elsa's role as the Queen of Arendelle. She is the kind of benevolent ruler that anyone would be happy to follow.

If you noticed any grammatical or spelling mistakes in any of these chapter, please do let me know and I will do my best to rectify them as soon as possible.

There's another chapter coming up soon so do stay tuned for more.

~FrozenSolace


	4. Warmth, Affection and Love

Velkommen til et eventyr! Here's another chapter of this series. It's much longer than the others and nicely puts together all that I have to say.

I do not own Coco either. Beautiful movie and I just could not resist using that quote. It was so fitting.

Nyte…

* * *

" _The party is over, close the gates."_

Castle guards immediately rushed to obey the Queen's orders and the gates were promptly closed. Anna was jolted out of her musings by the Queen's order. She barely had a moment to protest before Elsa turned around to enter the castle.

"Come with me Anna." She simply said as she walked away. Anna turned to follow her sister and kept pace with her. She was confused by her sister's sudden change in demeanour. The redhead, however, still felt very loved by Elsa and as they walked down the hallways of the castle, she vowed that nothing Elsa could say that night would change her love for her.

Elsa on her part felt unbearably anxious. The Queen was scared that her powers would show at any moment and if that happened before she managed to confide in Anna, she did not know what she would do. Essentially, she was scared about Anna's reaction to her uncontrollable powers. Elsa did not want to hurt the redhead in any way because if she did, she would never be able to forgive herself. She was still unable to forgive herself for what had happened 13 years ago. _It's all my fault._ The Queen could feel frost forming on the insides of her gloves. _No._ Elsa felt terrified. She had to think of something fast. Something to distract her from her turbulent powers. And then it came to her. _The hug Anna and I had shared just a few hours ago. My powers had all but vanished back then. When Anna hugged me, I felt so safe and so loved…_ Just the thought of the hug brought back a barrage of happy emotions into her and her powers were calm once more. The Queen felt herself smiling fondly at the memory.

As the duo passed by the library, the redhead gave the platinum blonde a questioning look. Elsa simply shook her head. Always wearing a slight smile, she took Anna down another hallway which led to the grand doors of the monarch's bedchambers. It was a grand room specially designed for the new reigning monarch and like all other rooms, it contained a large triangular window facing the Kingdom. Elsa slowly made her way to the bed at one end of the room and seated herself upon it. Anna followed suit and carefully sat beside her. The Queen had her gloved hands on her lap and she was fidgeting with them as though she was feeling apprehensive. She turned slightly to face Anna and hesitantly tried to speak but was unable to articulate her thoughts.

"Hey, it's okay Elsa," Anna comforted her, "you can take your time. There's no rush. Just remember that no matter what you have to say, I will _always_ love you."

Consoled by her sister's words, Elsa took and deep breath and exhaled. Significantly calming down, she began.

"The tale I'm about to sincerely relate to you is true through and through. I solemnly swear that every word I say from now on is the truth and nothing but the truth," Elsa observed Anna to ascertain that she was paying attention before continuing.

"There once was a young princess born with powers over ice and snow. She could conjure ice at will and her powers were beautiful. When she was three years old, she received news that she had a younger sister. The Princess could not have been happier. When she first lay eyes on and held her sister, she felt a happiness beyond expression flowing through her. She vowed to always love and protect her younger sister. To never let any harm come upon her. But she failed. One night, the sisters were playing in the ballroom and an accident occurred. A terrible accident. The younger was jumping from snow pile to snow pile which were being created by the elder. Unfortunately, the elder princess slipped and fell. Seeing that her sister was going to fall from a great height she reached out to save her. But instead…"

"…struck her with her powers." Anna interjected.

"How did you know that?"

"There's something at the back of my head. Something that has always been there. Memories that are trapped. And I think you are slowly releasing them Elsa. Please do go on. I promise I won't interrupt anymore."

"Anyway, as you can imagine, the Princess was devastated at having hurt her younger sister. She rushed towards where her sister had fallen and held her close. The younger was ice cold. Fortunately, their father, the King knew what to do. He possessed an ancient tome passed down by the generations. It was written in ancient runes and the King, having deciphered parts of it, knew the whereabouts of the trolls in that Kingdom. The trolls were peculiar creatures with stranger powers. Their chief saved the younger princess by removing the ice in her forehead. However, he also recommended removing all memories of magic to protect the sisters from harm.

He said that the Princess' powers would only grow, and that fear would be her enemy. The fear that others would have about her powers would be the downfall of the Kingdom. The King did all he could to protect his Kingdom and to protect his daughters. He closed the gates, limited the staff and kept her powers hidden from everyone. Including her own sister…" Elsa paused and looked away. A single tear trailing down her cheek. She swiftly wiped it and continued. There was more to tell, and it was either now or never.

"The Princesses were, thus, kept apart from each other. The elder staying away because of her love for her sister and the younger making each day bearable and unbearable, at the same time, for her. Bearable because she knew that her younger sister was out there - safe. That she had not given up on her and was eagerly waiting for her elder sister to come out and be with her. Unbearable because it was likely that such a day would never come by. And that the elder was doomed to stay apart from her sister for her whole life. False hope exchanged between the sisters made some moments seem unbearable to the Princess.

Their father seeing how the situation was not getting any better tried to change things. But the harm had been done. The Princess now feared her powers and she did not need to be told to stay away anymore. She _wanted_ to stay away; to keep everyone she loved safe. 10 years passed in this manner before the King and Queen went out on a voyage and never returned. 'There was a storm at sea' was the only message sent home. The burden of being a monarch was now left upon the shoulders of the eldest Princess. Aggrieved by the loss of both her parents, the Princess' powers went haywire. They were beyond anyone's control. This inevitably meant that the Princess could not grieve the loss of her parents by attending their funeral for fear of revealing her powers. She could neither comfort nor be comforted by her only family left – her beloved sister. The curse of the ice powers had consumed the Royal Family. The elder could not stop thinking of ever harming her sister. In this manner, years passed with the sisters never seeing each other. Until t-today…"

Elsa was all but weeping now and Anna had managed to wrap an arm around her and hold her close, tucking Elsa's head under her chin.

"Shhh, it's alright Elsa I'm here and I am never going to leave you ever again."

Anna gently moved Elsa so that she was facing her and then proceeded to tenderly wipe her tears away while cupping her cheeks. When she withdrew her hands, she saw that Elsa appeared much calmer as though she had got a huge weight off her chest.

"Oh Elsa, you've been through so much. You didn't have to go through it all alone. I would have always stood beside you."

"But I hurt you with my powers, shouldn't you be feeling mad."

"You're right. I'm feeling absolutely mad. In fact, I'm furious. Furious that you sacrificed your freedom and happiness for my sake. What gave you the right!? What makes me most angry is that even after all you did by keeping me away, because of your love for me, I still asked you what you knew about true love."

"It was supposed to be a hypothetical Princess and her sister…"

"Oh, I bet it was. Now I have a few things to say to this hypothetical Princess." Anna quipped. She quickly moved her hands over to Elsa lap and held her sister's gloved hands in hers.

"Anna," Elsa gasped and tried to pull away her hands, "let me go."

"No." She said and held on tighter, "It's your turn to listen to me, _Princess_."

Elsa stopped struggling and looked miffed. For a while, it seemed as though she was going to make a witty retort but instead chose to remain silent. Anna observed that Elsa gloved hands were still ice cold in hers.

"Good. Now firstly, you did not fail anyone. You are the most bravest and kindest person I have ever known. And what you had to go through was terrible. Yet you stayed resilient through it all. I am proud of you Elsa and I'm sure mama and papa would also be proud of you. For today, you showed everyone out there what a beautiful Queen you could be.

Secondly, have you considered that the trolls could have meant that your own fear of your powers would be your enemy? Your powers seem erratic whenever you are fearful of hurting anyone but when you are calm your powers are stable. Like right now, you're not hurting me, and I think it's because you feel the exact opposite of fear."

"Calmness?"

"No, that's the absence of fear. You feel loved Elsa," Anna replied gently squeezing her hand. "Because I love you just as much as you love me."

Elsa felt overwhelmed by another wave of emotions. Only Anna had the power to make her feel this way.

"You're crying again, Elsa."

"These are happy tears." Elsa responded her voice quavering with emotions.

Anna smiled and brought away one hand to gently wipe away the Queen's tears. The redhead then promptly returned that hand in Elsa's and was glad when Elsa easily accepted her hand this time.

"So where was I," Anna continued, "Oh yeah, thirdly, to gain mastery over your powers, you have to use them frequently. The same way a swordsman practices every day, you too have to practice and perfect your powers. They are a gift Elsa. They make you special. I remember now. I remember everything. It's sort of like memories fusing with one's already present in my head and forming a completely different picture. I loved your powers Elsa. I used to stare at them in awe and wonder whenever you used them. They are beautiful and amazing just like you."

Anna paused for a bit, letting her words sink into Elsa.

"Now," the redhead continued, "the final thing that you're going to do for me is to…" Anna brought their hands between them and interlaced their fingers.

"Show me."

Elsa looked up at Anna in surprise and then looked down uneasily at their hands between them. She had no idea that telling Anna about her powers would mean that she would have to go all the way.

"O-okay," Elsa breathed out. She tried to remove her hands to get her gloves off, but Anna held on and shook her head.

"Allow me." The redhead simply said and proceeded to remove the glove from her left hand. Anna slowly pulled of each glove finger – carefully watching her reaction. Elsa's breaths quickened, and the Queen found it hard to stop her hand from shaking.

"Relax Elsa, there's nothing to fear. Remember I love you and I always will."

That greatly calmed Elsa and she watched Anna take her time to remove one glove and set it aside. Then proceed to the other hand to do the same. Anna lingered over the task giving Elsa enough time to get used to the feeling of her hands. She realised that this was probably the first time she had touched Elsa's hands since the separation. Once the redhead was done, she reluctantly let Elsa's hands go and looked towards the Queen expectantly. The platinum blonde took a deep breath and swirled one of her hands in the space between them. Immediately, a flurry of snowflakes formed in the air and gently settled on the bed and on the floor. Anna was awestruck, she had faint memories of her sister's powers but to see them up close was truly stunning.

"Wow, this is amazing Elsa. What else can you do?"

"Well," Elsa responded while bringing forward her hand with her palm facing upwards, "I have tried to make objects from ice, but it requires quite a bit of concentration."

The Queen focused and within moments, a large crystal snowflake was resting in her palm. She gave it to Anna who admired it closely.

"Your powers are beautiful Elsa," the redhead finally said setting the snowflake aside. "The people will love them."

"I hope you're right Anna," Elsa replied looking doubtful.

"Forget about all that for now. I just got my big sister back and she revealed her biggest secret to me. I believe this occasion deserves a hug."

Elsa smiled fondly at Anna before enveloping her in a huge hug. The sisters stayed that way for a long time. Elsa had seen that Anna was right. She had witnessed her powers being stable whenever Anna was around. And it was all because of the special sisterly bond they shared. A bond stronger than any other bond because of their blood relation. Nothing could keep them apart from now on for each felt incomplete without the other. Only together were they whole.

Breaking away from the hug, Elsa apprehensively asked, "Hey Elsa, could I perhaps stay here tonight. I really don't want to leave your side."

"Of course, my snowflake. Hurry along to you room and get prepared for bed. I'll be waiting here for you."

Elsa watched as Anna smiled with elation but reluctantly left her side to get ready for bed. The Queen sighed as she too prepared herself for bed.

That Arendellian night found the sisters cuddled together in a majestic bed. Both the Queen and the Princess were more contented than they had ever been in their entire lifetime. Everything was perfect and there was no adversity they could face that they would not be able to handle together. The stars shone brightly in the night sky and Aurora Borealis shimmered mystically over the city. The sisters down below slept peacefully in each other's arms. Knowing that their love for each other would live on forever.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

By the way, Elsa is left handed. She does most of everything in the movie with her left hand. Aurora Borealis is just another name for the northern lights.

Oh, if you perhaps noticed any spelling or grammar mistakes, do feel free to let me know. I will do my best to rectify the mistake as soon as possible.

This is the fourth chapter of 'Coronation Debacle' and it is called 'Warmth, Affection and Love' because of its focus on the sisters' relationship. They are the core of this fic and thus most of the attention is to be given to them.

This is probably going to be the last chapter in this truly amazing series. You'll have been a great audience and I simply can't thank you enough for staying with me on this journey. This fic has been ended on such a perfect note that I doubt that there is anything more to be added or said. I have conveyed everything I set out to convey when I first started this fic. This was intended to be a one-shot in the beginning however it just turned more and more complex until it ended up as what it is now. I know I've left a lot of empty spaces regarding Hans and the others. If time permits, I will try and continue this as a series of one-shots regarding certain characters and see if I can tie up any lose ends.

Okay, new plan. There will be a bonus chapter if this fic hits a 1000 views. So stay tuned...

Adieu to my beloved readers. Until next time… ;)

~FrozenSolace


End file.
